Pokemon:Journey to the Indigo League
by easterpichu
Summary: 5 Friends go on a Pokemon journey to descover what they were destined for. Accepting OC'S for rivals and random trainers and their teams(first five will be rivals (choose whos rival your OC is), the rest will be random trainers)
1. Meet the Group

**Meet the five heroes of this story**

**Sam**

**Full Name:Samuel Philip William Key**

**Personality:Brave, stands up for his friends and a little bit of a joker. Also best friends with Dan**

**Special Skills:Has the special ability to connect with Pokémon**

**Abilities: A born leader**

**Current Team:Bulbasaur**

**Dan**

**Full Name:Daniel Louie O'reily**

**Personality:Funny, Joker, A bit of a goofball but when things get serious...damn.**

**Special Skills:Master of Disguises**

**Abilities:Martial Arts**

**Current Team:Oshawott**

**Alyssa**

**Full Name:Alyssa Jay Pope**

**Personality:Kind, Funny and Always looks on the bright side of things. Best Friends with Heather**

**Special Skills:One of the smartest 14 year olds in the whole of Kanto**

**Abilities:Computor Hacking, being undumb(it's a word...)**

**Current Team:Deerling**

**Jack**

**Full Name:Jack Southall**

**Personality:Smart, Logical, Definatly the most Sensible of the group**

**Special Skills:**

**Abilities:Expert Tactition**

**Current Team:Riolu**

**Heather**

**Full Name:Heather Francis Cowgill**

**Personality:Laughs alot, Extremely Dirty-minded, Very Random. Best friends with Alyssa.**

**Special Skills:Knows alot about the abilities, natures, habitats**

**Abilities:**

**Current Team:Chimchar**


	2. Sams late morning

"Oh god. im late, im late, im late"

It was Samuel Key's 14th birthday today. He was running towards Professor Oak's Pokemon Lab to receive his very first Pokemon! Now I know this sounds familiar but trust me, this story is very different to the ones you've heard before.

"Hey watch it buddy" he accidently ran into Jeffery Richards, one of his neighbours

"Sorry" he shouted back, a little embarressed

"Ah, Sam, so you decided to come to me after all" A man in a white lab coat and grey hair was stood in front of Sam

"Yes Professor and I have already decided what Pokemon I would like"

"Come this way" Professor Oak gestured towards the back of his Lab. Sam followed him to see a garden full of the biggest group of Pokemon Sam had ever seen at one time. A herd of Tauros and Rhyhorn ran past Sam as he jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding ending up with clown-shoes.

"Now Sam I only have 3 Pokemon left out of the 16 i give out"

"Wait, wait, wait so i was beaten by 13 people? Talk about bad luck..."

"Im sorry but thats just how it is Sam" They reached a room with a small, round machine in the middle with 16 baseball-sized holes in it. Oak pressed a Round, red button on the front of the machine making 3 small, red and white balls come out from the holes in the machine.

"These are Pokeballs Sam. You can use them to capture more pokemon and carry them around in" Oak pressed a Small button on each of the Pokeballs.

"Cyndaquil"

"Bulba, Bulb"

"Oshawott Wott, Wott"

"These little guys are Cyndaquil, who uses powerful flames to attack, Bulbasaur who uses plant and poison-based moves and Oshawott who uses water-based attacks to defeat its foes"

Sam paced back and forth in front of the 3 Pokemon stood in a row in front of him, each one of them hoping to be picked.

"I Choose you...

TO BE CONTINUED SUCKER!

Sam just couldn't decide "Cyndaquil's flames are pretty cool. But then again Bulbasaur are really brave and perfect for begginers


	3. Enter Dan

"I choose you..."

"Sorry im late professor" Sam's best friend Daniel O'Reily burst through the door "oh cool you still have Oshawott"

"But Sam was just about to pick Daniel." Professor Oak explained.

"It's really ok Professor Oak, I was gonna pick Bulbasaur anyway" Sam said. Professor Oak nodded.

"Then its settled, Bulbasaur for Sam and Oshawott for Dan here are your Pokeballs, boys"

**Sam recieved Bulbasaur!  
****Dan recieved Oshawott****!  
****Sam and Dan recieved Pokeballs!**

"I'll be right back" The Professor went to another room.  
"Oshy is so cool"  
"No way, Bulbasaur is way cooler besides do you really think people will take you seriously if you say "GOOOO OSHY!"?"  
"I guess you're right...but Oshawott is still cooler"  
Oak stepped back in the room and said "I'm back boys" He was holding two red, rectangular objects.  
"These are your Pokedexes, boys. they are have information about any Pokemon you find.  
**Sam and Dan each recieved a Pokedex!**"Lets see what attacks these little dudes have" Dan said  
Sam held his Pokedex in front of Bulbasaur.  
The Pokedex spoke with a electronic voice "This Bulbasaur's attacks are Tackle, Growl, and VineWhip."  
Dan did the same for Oshawott the pokedex spoke "This Oshawott's attack's are Tackle, Tail Whip and Razorshell"  
Sam whistled "Nice."  
"Pretty cool" Dan said  
"Might as well try Cyndaquil" Dan said  
"This Cyndaquil's attacks are Tackle, Growl and Flame Wheel"

"Do you know if Alyssa, Heather and Jack are ready yet?" Dan asked while scrathing behing Oshawott's ear.  
"I went passed Jack's house and he said he was ready and to meet at his house when the girls are ready."  
"Of course the girls aren't ready" Dan said, rolling his eyes.  
"We should probably go to Alyssa's house." Sam suggested.


	4. Alyssa and Heather

Sam and Dan walked over to Alyssa's house talking about their new Pokemon and other things with their new Pokemon in their arms  
"I'm so glad we decided to keep it until my birthday to go on this big journey" Sam said.  
"I know, it would suck if we went without you" Dan agreed.  
"Morning boys" a man said as they walked past.  
"Morning" The boys both said in unison.  
When they reached Alyssa's house Sam knocked on the Door and Alyssa's mother answered the door.  
"You boys just missed Alyssa" she explain "said something about going to Heather's house before you kids all left.  
"Ok, thanks Mrs Pope" Dan said  
Heather only lived in the next street so it didn't take the boys and their Pokemon to get there.  
They knocked the front door and Heather's Mom answered."hey boys come on in the girls are inside."  
The boys could here Pokemon cries and laughter coming from the next room.  
"Deer, Deerling"  
"Chim!"  
"HAHAHA" Sam, Bulbasaur, Dan and Oshawott walked into the room to see their good friends Alyssa and Heather Playing with a Deerling and a Chimchar. The four just watched them have fun for a while. Oshawott gave Bulbasaur a cheeky look, bulbasaur nodded and they darted over to the girls and their Pokemon.

Alyssa picked up Oshawott "AAAAAAAWWWWW! Look at these little cuties. he's so cute!" she squealed  
"Hey Alyssa, is Deerling gonna be your partner?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, He's been with me since i was a little girl so i figured, Deerling is the partner for me."  
"So Heather, you got a freaking Chimchar, awesome" Dan said as the two high-fived.  
Sam knelt down in front of Deerling and Chimchar. "Hey Deerling are you excited?"  
Deerling looked happy "Deerling, Deer"  
"Are you girls ready?"Dan asked a little impatiantly.  
"Ok lets go guys!" Heather shouted enthusiastically(can't spell)


	5. Riolu and the Pidgey flock

As the four friends headed out the door they saw the townspeople running past in a panic.  
A Lady accidently ran into Heather "OW! Watch it!"  
"Sorry" The lady apologised "but a group of Pidgey are attacking the south exit out of town, led by a Pidgeotto!" she noticed the groups Pokemon "Hey,you guys have Pokemon. Why don't you go help out?"  
Dan suddenly realised something "JACK'S HOUSE IS AT THE SOUTH EXIT OUT OF TOWN!"  
"Lets go! Sam and the girls declared in unison"

**JACKS HOUSE**

The four friends ran to the Southall house, their pokemon running at their feet. They arrived to see Jack and a small, blue Pokemon that Sam had never seen before, fighting off a flock of Pidgey, defending the town from the bird Pokemon.  
"Use Force Palm!" Jack's mysterious blue Pokemon obeyed and ran towards the Flying type Pokemon. It grabbed one of the Pidgey and put its palm on the bird Pokemons chest. A blue energy began charging in the Pokemons palms. It charged for a few seconds and the energy in its palms grew stronger and more powerful.  
The strange Pokemon released the energy, blasting the Pidgey it was grabbing and some of the energy hitting some Pidgey further away.  
"Well don't just stand there guys, HELP ME!" Jack said impatiantly.  
"Bulbasaur lets go!"  
"Bulba" Sam and Bulbasaur got ready to fight the Bird Pokemon  
"Oshawott get ready"  
"Oshawott, wott!" Oshawott grabbed its shell and held it above its head, ready to defend itself.  
"Chimchar come on!  
"Chiiiiim CHAR!" Heather and her Chimchar prepared themselves for a big fight.  
"Are you ready Deerling?" Alyssa asked her deer Pokemon. Deerling nodded and got into a fighting stance.  
Sam decided to give the first command "Bulbasaur, use Vinewhip!"  
"SAUR, SAUR, SAUR!" Bulbasaur used Vinewhip to hit two Pidgey three times each, knocking them back for decent damage to them both.  
"Oshawott, use your Razorshell attack" Oshawott ran into the middle of the flock of Flying-type Pokemon and began to slash at all of them with its shell.  
"Deerling use Leech Seed" Deerling fire a bunch of seeds at the flock. The seeds latched onto the Pidgey and vines grew out of the seeds, wrapping around the Beedrill. The Leech Seed attack began to drain energy from the Pidgey.  
The Pidgey started to struggle in the wrap of the vines. Eventually they all broke out with their Talons and flew towards Deerling.  
The Pidgey attacked Deerling with rapid Peck attacks pummeling the poor season Pokemon and doing severe damage to it.  
Heather and Jack decided to help their friends Pokemon out."Chimchar, use Ember."  
"Riolu use Quick Attack!" Chimchar shot alot of very small, yellow bolts of fire at the Pidgey, taking a good chunk of them out, leaving about 12-15 left.  
Jacks Pokemon dashed at the Pidgey at an incredible speed again and again, knocking most of them out.  
"Oshawott, use Razor Shell again" Oshawott ran a the Pidgey flock and slashed at them with its shell taking the Pidgey out.  
Only Pidgeotto was left standing.  
The Pidgeotto flew at Oshawott with Wing Attack and knocked it out instantly.  
"HEY! NOT COOL, DUDE!" Dan yelled. "Return Oshawott..."  
"Riolu, use Quick Attack" Riolu dashed at the Flying type Pokemon at lightning-quick speed. However, Pidgeotto flew too high for Riolu to hit. Pidgeotto then used Wing Attack to hit Riolu from behind, hitting it for super-effective damage and knocking it out.  
Jack sighed and said "Return Riolu..."  
Alyssa knew what to do "Deerling, Leech Seed!" Deerling shot seeds at Pidgeotto, trapping it in the vines that grew out of them and draining its energy, little by little.  
Sam realised what Alyssa was doing and told Bulbasaur "Use Tackle attack!" Bulbasaur ran into Pidgeotto and slammed into it head-first, sending it high into the air.  
"Now slam it down with Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur nodded and sent a vine out of its bulb and grabbed Pidgeotto. It then used the vines to slam Pidgeotto against the ground, knocking it out.  
"Go, Pokeball!" Sam grabbed a Pokeball from his bag and threw it at Pidgeotto. Upon making contact with Pidgeotto the ball opened and stayed floating in mid-air.  
A bright, red light came out of the Pokeball and surrounded Pidgeotto.  
The red light shrunk Pidgeotto and Pidgeotto, still surrounded by the light, was sucked into the Pokeball by the light.  
"YES!" Sam shouted as he high-fived Dan.  
"Its not caught yet, you dummies.." Jack said, kinda embarrassed for his friends.  
The Pokeball shook once.  
"Almost..." Heather said nervously.  
The Pokeball shook twice.  
"Come on..." Alyssa said hopefully.  
The Pokeball shook three times.  
"Come on, Sam wants himself a Pidgeotto" Sam was getting impatiant.  
**  
TO BE CONTINUED MUHAHAHA  
WILL SAM CATCH HIMSELF A PIDGEOTTO?  
WILL THE GROUP FINALLY LEAVE TOWN?  
WILL ANYTHING ELSE EVENTFUL HAPPEN?  
FIND OUT NEXT TIME, ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF...BATMAN!**


End file.
